baseballcardsfandomcom-20200214-history
2002 Fleer Box Score Baseball
2002 Box Score is a baseball card set produced and distributed by Fleer Skybox International. This is the inaugural set for Box Score, that would change names in 2004 to Classic Clippings. The sets would no longer be produced after Fleer's bankruptcy in 2005. What made the set unique was that part of the base set was distributed in mini-boxes inside the hobby boxes, the set also had several insert sets themed around box scores, newspaper clipping, and scorecards. Distribution Cards were distributed in packs in hobby shops only. Each box contained 18 packs of 7 cards each plus one additional boxed set of 40 cards. The supplemental boxes were Rising Stars, International Road Trip, All-Stars, and Cooperstown Tribute. The cards from these boxed sets make the base set from cards 151-310. There was also one additional box set that held 40 mini-parallel cards. Special First Edition subset boxes were also inserted (100 of each). 2002 Fleer Box Score Hobby Pack.jpg|Hobby Pack 2002 Fleer Box Score Coop Box.jpg|Cooperstown Minibox 2002 Fleer Box Score IRT Box.jpg|International Road Trip Minibox Base Set *Base Set Checklist and Gallery Short Prints Cards 126-310 were all short prints. *126-150 were rookies serial numbered to 2499 and inserted into regular packs *151-190 were the Rising Stars subset, obtained only in Rising Star boxes. According to Fleer 2950 of each were made but are not serial numbered. *191-230 were the International Road Trip subset, obtained only in International Road Trip boxes. According to Fleer 2950 of each were made but are not serial numbered. *231-270 were the All-Stars subset, obtained only in All-Stars boxes. According to Fleer 2950 of each were made but are not serial numbered. *271-310 were the Cooperstown Tribute subset, obtained only in Cooperstown Tribute boxes. According to Fleer 2950 of each were made but are not serial numbered. 2002 Fleer Box Score Base 150.jpg|Rookie SP 2002 Fleer Box Score Base 268.jpg|All-Star SP 2002 Fleer Box Score Base 309.jpg|Cooperstown SP Key Cards *75 was one of the first cards with Johnny Damon with the Red Sox. *152 is a short printed Kaz Ishii rookie card. *282 is one of only 3 base cards of Larry Doby in 2002 Parallels Inserts All-Star Lineup Game Used *All-Star Lineup Game Used Checklist and Gallery This 11-card set features game used pieces from multiple players in the 2001 All-Star Game. One card was inserted into each All-Star mini-box. A hot box of the All-Stars would have included 10 game used cards. There are two different versions of card #1, with slightly varying game used pieces. Amazing Greats *Amazing Greats Checklist and Gallery The Amazing Greats set was a 20 card set inserted at a rate of 1:5 packs. The set was partially paralleled by three different game used sets (Single Swatch, Dual Swatch, and Patch). At least one of the Game Used parallels was in each box. Bat Rack Quads *Bat Rack Quads Checklist and Gallery Bat Rack Trios *Bat Rack Trios Checklist and Gallery Classic Miniatures *Classic Miniatures Checklist and Gallery Classic Miniatures Game Used *Classic Miniatures Game Used Checklist and Gallery Debuts *Box Score Debuts Checklist and Gallery This 15-card set features replications of the box score from the debut game of young rising stars in baseball. The cards were randomly inserted into packs and each card is serial numbered out of 2002 copies. Interestingly enough, none of these young stars made a sustained impact in the major leagues whether it was due to injuries (Mark Prior) or never fully developing (Sean Burroughs). Hall of Fame Material *Hall of Fame Material Checklist and Gallery Press Clippings *Press Clippings Checklist and Gallery Wave of the Future Game Used *Wave of the Future Checklist and Gallery World Piece Game Used *World Piece Checklist and Gallery Category:2002 Baseball Card Sets Category:Fleer Box Score Baseball Card Sets